1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juice extractor and, more particularly, it relates to an improved juicer comprising a centrifugal separator cylinder having in an inner bottom portion a cutter or abrader plate for abrading or disintegrating materials. The cylinder is rotatably driven by a motor, and a cylindrical filter is removably mounted in an inner periphery of the centrifugal separator cylinder for separating juice and residue from the abraded or cut material, so that the residue can be left in the cylindrical filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A juice extractor or a juicer conprising a centrifugal separator cylinder and a cylindrical filter so that residue from abraded material can be left in the cylindrical filter is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 10504/1983, for example. A filter used in such type of juicer is formed in a comb-like shape for forming a number of juice flowing slits longitudinally, so that the residue sticks to and is stored in an inner peripheral surface of the filter when the separator is being rotatably driven. After the juicer is used, the cylindrical filter should be elastically deformed so as to take off such a sticking residue. The change of spacings between the slits due to such deformation is relatively larger in a lower portion of the slits and is relatively smaller in an upper portion. Therefore, it is not so efficient to take off the residue and hence the residue cannot be completely taken off simply by washing in water. Therefore, it has been usual to use a brush and the like so as to completely take off the residue. Such difficulty in taking off residue is the most serious cause making a user hesitate to use a juicer itself.